One of Those Days
by Elhini Prime
Summary: It finally happened. After one match, Arthur snaps. Can Cira calm him down? Or will she snap under pressure too?


**I'm so sorry I have not been active. School just ended for me and I'm currently juggling between finding a job for the summer...and the new responsibility of being a Maid of Honor for my best friend. I'm working on Eva's second chapter...I'm just a bit stuck in some places. And I'm working on a Mother's Day special...even though Mother's Day is past :/**

 **This is a one-shot featuring _more_ Chosens. This...conversation actually happened between me and my boyfriend. The only difference in this match up here is that he was playing Darius (not Panth), the Yasuo was on _their_ team and I was playing Thresh, not Leo.**

Top: Pantheon (Arthur Jonson) vs. Maokai

Mid: Yasuo (Dylan Cross) vs. Syndra (Sylvia Lazar)

Jungle: Skarner vs. Poppy

Carry: Kalista (Krista Rhon) vs. Draven (Finley O'Connor)

Support: Leona (Cira Noble) vs. Rakan (Fabien L'Amour)

* * *

Cira looked around the Rift, inhaling the crisp, clean scent of the Freljordian forests surrounding the jagged ring of stone. She wondered, as often happened, what exactly happened here. Andrew didn't know, and most of the older Summoners refused to say…much to her annoyance.

 _"Your curiosity might get you into trouble, Cira,"_ Leona teased.

"Hush," Cira grinned, "I'm never going to outgrow that and you're _just_ as bad,"

 _"It keeps Pantheon and Arthur on their toes at least,"_

"That it does," Cira chuckled as the rest of her team appeared on the summoning platform.

She felt Arthur's strong arms around her shoulders as he lay his chin on her head.

"My ears were burning," he told her, "You were talking about me?"

"Hmmm, somewhat," Cira hummed, playfully tapping her chin, "Can't remember _why_ …"

He rolled his eyes as Dylan's visor retracted, revealing his face as he dug his katana into the stones and started playing his wind recorder. Cira looked him and shook her head.

"What?" Dylan asked, stopping his playing.

"Must you always do that at the start of the match?" Pantheon chuckled.

"Shut up I'm playing my flute," Dylan growled, going back to playing and getting a laugh from Skarner and Krista both.

"How you doing, Krista?" Cira asked, "You and Vivian keeping out of trouble…?"

"Trouble?" the Spear of Vengeance snorted, "She's my superior…she's supposed to keep _me_ out of trouble,"

"That wasn't what I asked," Cira started.

Vivian Vauclain was Camille's Chosen, she was a leader of a Delta Force unit comprised of Graves' Chosen: Lenny Wood, Hecarim's Chosen: Harry Karum and Kalista's Chosen: Krista Rhon. Harry, however, was on bad terms with the rest of the unit because he stabbed Krista in the back. Literally. Vivian had turned to being a vigilante, keeping crime down in the city…which Shane and Akali's Chosen, Akela Hisau, did not like very well until Akela went rogue as well. Akela, Vivian and Krista had a nasty habit of hunting down criminals…and in most cases those criminals ended up with spears in them…

"We haven't gotten into trouble _lately_ ," Krista deadpanned, grasping at the spear poking from her breastplate, "Oh…almost forgot,"

"Oh come _on_ …" Cira groaned as Krista hurled the spear at Cira's feet.

Pain exploded in Cira's chest and the Support sank to her knees, dissolving into sunlight before reforming.

"I hate doing that…" she shuddered.

Krista gave a savage grin and laughed, long and hard.

"It just means that we get to throw you 1v5 if you act up," she said cheerily.

"I don't know what's worse," Dylan muttered, stopping his playing but not taking his flute out of his mouth, "Kalista smiling like that or the threat of throwing you 1v5,"

"Both," Cira deadpanned.

"We better go," Arthur said, gently kissing Cira's head, "I'll see you soon, my dear,"

"See you," Cira agreed as he left.

Krista looked up at the faint lettering above her head, the 'Summoner' controlling her for this match, and sighed.

"My Summoner isn't too skilled with me yet," she stated, "She's not a Carry main…she's not too good,"

"Mine is experienced," Cira told her, "We'll do our best to protect you,"

Krista gave a nod and started forwards, her bare feet ghosting over the terrain as she and Cira went to give Skarner a good leash at their blue.

* * *

"Oh look…it's the Narcissist Squad," Krista deadpanned as they made it to lane, the ghostly tether between Support and Carry fading slightly as Cira wandered closer to the Vastayan and the Noxian.

Upon hearing Cira's footsteps, the avian Vastayan looked up, and gave the biggest grin Cira had seen in a while.

"Ah! Cira!" Fabien grinned, swirling his fiery colored feathers off his shoulder, "Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Fabien," Cira told the Charmer's Chosen, "How's Kristen?"

"Eh, she and Xayah are being short, dark, and brooding," came Rakan's shrug.

"The usual?" Cira teased, getting a laugh from the acrobat.

Fabien and Kristen L'Amour were the first husband and wife duo in the Chosens. Speculations were going around, however, that Arthur and Pantheon would be asking Cira and Leona. But…those were just rumors.

The Charmer grinned, producing a lovely red rose from the folds of his cloak and inhaling its scent.

"Ah, it is a _beautiful_ day for a match," he beamed, "Too bad it was against us this time,"

"You're going to get wrecked, that's for sure," Cira chuckled, "You forget…I _own_ the Early game. Once I hit level 3…level 2 even. The bot lane belongs to _me_ ,"

" _Sí,_ " Fabien admitted, "But you are only good at the engage part. If I catch you with my ult, you are very dead,"

" _If_ ," Cira grinned, saluting him with her blade, "Best of luck, Fabien,"

"To you too, Cira,"

* * *

The match was long and hard…there were times were both teams had nearly won, only to get chased off. Arthur was being a _god_ in the toplane. Maokai had no chance. By 45 minutes in…Arthur was 12/1/4.

"If my Summoner doesn't get an S this match…I'm gonna have a few _words_ with Riot," Arthur chuckled as a battered Cira came to the platform.

"Speak for yourself," she said as Krista reformed on the platform, grumbling to herself.

"I hate Draven," Krista growled, "Finley's just as bad. Doesn't help that my Summoner isn't a carry person…"

"You're a hard one to master," Cira told her, "Believe me, I _definitely_ know. Be lucky it's Finley and not Kristen. _She_ would be hard to deal with especially with Fabien there,"

"Yeah, yeah, count your blessin's and all that," Krista huffed, the slightest edge of a southern accent coming into her voice.

"Oh, c'mon, cowgirl, lighten up!" Cira grinned, "We've still got a ghost of a chance…"

"STOP WITH THE PUNS!" Krista yelled, getting a howl of laughter from Arthur.

"I'll come help you guys out in the bot lane when I get the chance," Arthur promised before his eyes flashed gold, "But for now…I believe we have need of some firewood,"

Cira shook her head, chuckling as Pantheon raced out of the base, barreling down on Maokai before killing him swiftly.

A high-pitched ping rang out over the Rift and the Support and Carry looked up to see an arrow blazing over the Baron Pit.

"I agree," Krista grinned, starting forwards.

Four more high-pitched pings rang out.

* * *

After nearly an hour of fighting…the game was over. Cira watched alongside Leona through grey-tinted vision as their own base exploded into scarlet crystal shards.

"I can't believe we lost that," Leona sighed, "We almost had it,"

And they did…after killing the Baron, Cira and Arthur started whaling on the enemy base, taking two turrets and an inhibitor while keeping the enemy team at bay for Krista and Dylan to take out the second inhibitor…

But the Summoners had other plans for the two Chosens and made them hold back…and because of that, Cira and Arthur both perished in each other's arms, Cira first, then Arthur. Then Krista and Dylan fell because the enemy team collapsed on them.

That cost them the game.

To say Arthur was angry was an understatement. As the teams disbanded and reappeared back in the Institute, the Artisan of War and his Chosen stormed out of the room and out into the gardens. Cira gave a sigh and followed him.

"Arthur…" Cira started, "It wasn't your fault. You did your best,"

"Didn't I though?" he spat.

"Hon…" she began, walking towards him.

"If they would have followed up _one freaking time_ in _any_ of those four fights…we would have _won_!" Arthur snarled, embedding the head of his spear in the ground, "There are some times I _hate_ this game…no matter _how well_ you do personally, it doesn't matter! Because your _team_ will drag you down! And you _lose_ because of that!"

Cira gave a sad smile and put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"I know," she told him.

"No, you _don't_ ,"

"Yes. I _do_ ," Cira growled firmly, "Do you realize…that is how the Support feels every game? Every match? It doesn't matter how well I do…my carry will die when they dive 1v5 when I'm hurt badly. I get flamed, _every game_ because there are those who say I'm useless. Every play I make, every engage, every sacrifice I make…I don't get the credit unless it's something bad…and then it is 'report Leona' or 'report Thresh' or whoever I play. You used to be a Support main, dear…you should know this,"

He said nothing.

"I try…so _hard_ …" she said, "I get no help. I get flamed. I get beaten. I bodyblock the shots that would kill my carry. I dive back in to keep them safe and for what. A verbal berating on why I am worthless. I will never be considered for Worlds. I will never be played outside of Gold elo and under. I have fallen from use. No one really takes me any more…unless I have to train someone…"

The muscles in her neck twitched and she looked like she was fighting the urge to cry.

"I am useless. I cannot do anything but Support," she told him, "If something happens…I can only stunlock the team once every minute or so…but in a match, that's a lifetime. No matter how well I do…I cannot carry a game. No one will listen, no one will care. Before this happened to me…do you _realize_ how long it took me to get Mastery 7 with her? _Five. Months_. Five months of nothing _but_ Leona. I couldn't play anyone else because I wanted it so badly. I would get no kills, never die and get a lot of assists…but it doesn't matter. Because Riot apparently hates Supports. And makes it nearly _impossible_ to get high rank with them,"

She sighed, holding her arm.

"But we have no choice now. We chose to be like this, to fight. In becoming what we are…we gave up our right to choose to play. This is our fate now. There is no escaping it. There will be days where you feel like the world is against you, days were you want to scream and throw a tantrum and want to quit,"

She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled softly.

"But then there are the days where you triumph. The days where you carry the team. The days were you rise up and feel like you're unstoppable," she told him, "You can't have good days without bad ones…because they'll remind you of how _good_ those good days are,"

She gave a laugh.

"I love you dearly," she said, "But dear, we _need_ to work on that temper a bit. I know you hate to lose. I do too…but we need to take it with grace. Because yelling and messing up the stonework is not going to help matters, right?"

He gave a weak smile and sighed, nodding.

"You're right," he replied, drawing her into a warm embrace, "Ah, what'll I do without you?"

"…I hope we never find out," Cira admitted.

 **This is the Support's lament pretty much...no matter what we do, we always get flamed because we're 'useless'. I _hate_ it when Carries abuse their supports. Because we work hard to keep you safe. I went 0/12/14 one match with Morgana with a Vayne I made _sure_ never died. She was 6/0/4 that game and kept railing me, saying I was useless and I was trolling and inting and should just afk for all the help I was doing. I couldn't play Leona or Thresh because the enemy team took Thresh from me and Morg counters him hard. I wanted to practice with her and that happened...**

 **Sometimes I wish I was better at playing another role than Support...but I just can't. I'm just... _good_ at Support. Its the role I feel most comfortable with and actually _like_. So...you carry mains out there...always remember to thank your support. They do a lot of things just to keep you safe for the Late Game.**

 **Oh well. Before I forget, those last two lines in the story are important. Keep them in mind *looks around innocently while trying not to laugh evilly*.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
